This invention belongs to the technical field of lighting and relates to an adapter or a fitting for connecting a contact pin lighting lamp to a fixture for a plurality of tubular electric lamps, having an elongated frame and a plurality of pairs of tubular lamps carrying tabs which are fitted at their ends with electric contacts.